


In This Moment

by kingslayersrogue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: From the inbox, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ambrollins - Freeform, greyambrose.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: From my inbox prompt set, Amrbollins Marriage Proposal. You can send me a prompthereBut first check out my inbox ruleshere





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Saw your post about ambrollins prompts. I hope this helps but if not no worries. P.S. Thank you for your posts. If it would help could you write Dean feeling a moment of happiness or peace or looking forward to something that actually happens? I hope things go well for you and that you keep being you."

Recovery was proving difficult. It was physically grueling making sure he would be able to come back strong enough to avoid something like this again, yes, but it was also a mental game. It was reaching for something across the counter and reeling back in pain when his arm twisted wrong. It was watching his friends pack up and travel around the country doing shows. It was lying in his bed late in the night, curling and uncurling his fingers willing everything to just get better.

Sometimes, just to avoid being alone, he’d travel with the show. Buy tickets, sit in some secluded section of the audience and just listen to the crowd. Immersing himself in the sound that had brought so much comfort before. He wouldn’t even watch the matches really, he just came for the atmosphere. Even if he stayed until the whole place cleared out he still got more sleep on nights when he didn’t come. Some nights he made it backstage, hung out in locker rooms. He’d missed his brothers almost as much as the ring. Seth and Roman had come to visit him of course, but busy schedules didn’t allow for much. Seth trying to get the IC back and Roman with the universal. They were both in constant demand. Dean was glad for it, he’d never be jealous of his brothers getting opportunities they deserved. Dean just wanted to be there with them, by their side. He wanted his family.

Dean shook his head, resting it on the cool metal of his car. He needed to clear his mind, now was not the time to get lost in his thoughts. He needed to relax, get his head where it needed to be. He inhaled the crisp night air and stood up, stretching his neck and heading into the building.

It was quiet in the halls, but the locker rooms were buzzing, at least as far as he could tell from behind the doors. Everyone was gearing up and getting ready for their matches. A few people passed him along the way, some superstars and some staff, most of them looking sympathetically down at his arm. Everyone knew what wrestling was to Dean Ambrose, and to not have been able to be in the ring for this long, 270 days nearly a year, it was killing him.

He smiled back at them shortly but didn’t dwell on the sympathy. Dean Ambrose could go down but he didn’t stay there. He was wandering some of the back halls when the crowd popped, signaling the show had started. Spying an empty broadcast room he slipped inside, sitting himself down to enjoy the show. He might as well take some time to himself.

He watched the matches go on, stretching his arm absentmindedly as they played. When it came to Seth’s match his focused zeroed in more. He’d been following his brothers IC reign closely. Outraged at Dolph and Drews dirty tactics. It was unfair for Drew to be at ringside, taking Seth down when the ref wasn’t looking. Dean could feel his heart pick up, his lips curling into a snarl as Seth was unfairly flung into the barricade, his face screwing up in pain. Dean couldn’t watch it anymore, he stood up flexing his arm and shoulder, smiling then slamming the door shut behind him.

People jumped out of his way as he stalked down the halls, mind locked onto his target no one could stop him. He brushed pasts security, all of them too stunned to see him charging towards the curtain to try and stop him. His music didn’t even start until he was halfway down the ramp, but it brought everyone’s absolutely everyone’s eyes on him.

The screams were deafening.

He stormed past where Seth and Dolph were locked together, diving straight at Drew. Tackling him and using his signature hail of punches to keep him at bay. Dean picked him up and threw him into the barricade, giving him a few extra kicks to the chest to make sure he stayed down. Dean turned back to the ring just in time to see the refs hand hit the mat for the third count. The crowd cheered and chanted. Quickly Dean rolled into the ring, grabbing the title from the ref with a growl. Looking down at Seth, still sprawled on the mat breathing heavily, he stuck out his hand and pulled him to his feet. Handing the belt to him and grabbing his arm. Raising it up in victory as the crowd screamed even louder. Another body rolled into the ring, taking up the other space at Seth’s side. Roman raising his other hand, all three of them holding up the title.

It was as if everything clicked back into place at that moment. With thousands cheering their names, a victorious smile on his brothers face. Spreading contagiously onto his. Everything felt right. He had peace, he had happiness, he had everything he needed right there in the ring.


End file.
